Imaginary Lands
This blog has been closed due to increased periods of inactivity and due to the violation of our T&C. An archived version can be found below. ---- ARCHIVE Entry I - 23/01/2019 (DD/MM/YYYY) Well, I guess weird things do happen everywhere, even in games. Not so long ago, or to be short, just a few days ago, I was playing on Mineplex. No, not the Mineplex JAVA EDITION server, but the one for the Better Together Minecraft. It happened while on I had just joined a Microbattles Minigame server. I was on the waiting lobby. The lobby was getting filled with players, as usual. I had already played some other minigames, and had just joined this minigame's server. As I waited for the game to began, I ran around the new interesting lobby. After a while, by the edge of the lobby, a little in front of the kit-selection-dummies, I noticed something off in the distance. I was lucky enough to take a screenshot of it. I was about to get a clearer view of it, when I was transferred to the game server. Throughout the game, I only wanted to go back and observe that interesting area. I eventually understood that I could just use /findgame and get to a new server. Unfortunately, when I got onto that new waiting lobby, I was unable to see that piece of land. Despite re-joining several times I wasn't able to see it. Until a few days later, I came across another land. Here is what I got: Yes, the beak of a bird was what I saw. After a match, I returned to that area to find it missing. Nothing was present at all after I saw that bird. But when I returned to the lobby... something weird happened. The sky was all red. All the entities were lying on the ground, dead. They didn't disappear, but just lay there... dead. I ventured around the lobby. In each minigame area, all the respective entities were lying there, dead. It horrified me, because there were many marks and bruises on their body. The moment I entered an area, I felt like getting out of there immediately. When I came across the Microbattles area, I saw an uncommon entity with a familar skin lying down there. Notch. I walked up to him. He just lay there like the others, but there were bruises all over his body. Then suddenly the FOV went wide, and the background was black. Notch stood in front of me, with bloodshot eyes. I actually felt my heartbeat skip once. There was a long period of silence. Looking into his eyes just made me sick. Then I realised: he is going to say something to me. I did expect him to say something via the chat, but instead I heard a voice from my computer: "You... couldn't... save us." Disconnected from server. I was truly shocked, to be frank. I joined the server again, only to be standing at the same, normal, and friendly lobby. All the entities were like they were: cheerful, content, flourishing. And then I just left the game, perplexed with the whole experience. I don't know if I'll come across him again, or whatsoever, but answers do come out one day. Entry II - 30/01/2019 I am writing this after a week from when the first events occurred. It was strange, of course. After looking up on a wiki, I found that Notch was still alive (how stupid I am). Again, it was all some sort of strangeness that occurred to me in a single night. After this incident, I couldn't sleep properly for 2-3 days, only because of what I heard from my laptop: "You... couldn't... save us." On the second day, I had a dream in which I was standing in the main lobby. Every player present there as well as the entities were happy. And then the next moment my view was extremely brightened. After a while, my view was back to normal, and there was it. The sky was red like I saw it then, and all players and entities, even the pets of some players, lay dead on the scene. They were so badly mutilated that I actually felt like throwing up in my dream. Then the next moment, all was back to normal. Then again the scene returned. This repeated in quick succession until I woke up from my sleep, choking. Plus, I haven't played Minecraft because I'm currently being heavily bombarded with work at school. I'm going to be free this weekend, so let me see how things will go then. Entry III - 01/02/2019 The following are the incidents that occurred a day before the weekend struck, i.e, on Friday night. So when I went on the server, I found everything normal, at first glance. When I spawned, I immediately got off the pedestal and walked around. Everything was normal. All the players and entities were OK. The Halloween Update was almost over, so the Pumpkin King was gone. Too bad I couldn't resume collecting the Jack O-Lanterns scattered around the lobby, though I had already collected almost ten so far. Then I remembered that I had to claim my Daily Reward from Carl Sr., the Creeper present in front of the façade of the huge mansion. Hence I ran over to him and right-clicked on him. After claiming the reward, the usual message of what I had received popped up in the chat. But there was a difference. An unfamiliar line was present at the bottom of all the text, and said: ''---> Received one Secret Crate.'' I didn't know what a Secret Crate was, but I did understand that at the moment the only way to find out was to open it, and see its rewards. That would make me understand the concept better. So I ran over to the Crate Opening Area, and clicked on the chest in the centre that had the floating text, "OPEN A CRATE!" Then I was placed in the center. All the usual crates that were available appeared out of nowhere, surrounding me. Each chest was flanked by two chests. I spun around, searching for the "Secret Crate." I found it next after the Noble Crate itself. I clicked on it, and then the screen turned to brown. What? was what I first thought, Why am I disconnected? I checked my Internet modem and checked whether I was receiving Internet Access. Both of them were still on, working fine. "Well, I guess I better just forgot about it. It must be a harmless prank from the bandwidth or whatsoever." I told myself. I turned back to my computer to click the Back button. But the moment the mouse pointer was hovered over the button, the screen switched to a normal loading screen of that version of Minecraft: Bedrock Edition, which was a white dialog box and a background of a normal Minecraft grassland. That's weird, thought I, Maybe it is reconnecting. Yes, on certain occasions you do get automatically reconnected to a server you just got disconnected from. Presently, the words in the dialog box were "Building Terrain." It might be taking time. It does happen that even if your Internet is a fast one the time taken to the join the server you want to join is kind of slow. But it will eventually load. However, in my case, the "Building Terrain" part went on for so long that it seemed that it would take forever to load. At this point, I felt the need to quit the game and restart, but I still waited. After all, I wasn't in somewhat hurry, and patience is a virtue. So while the loading progressed, I opened up Microsoft Edge. The moment the homepage I set for (which was google.com) loaded, a chill went down my spine, though I didn't feel as if something was unnatural. In one of the corners of the page, there was a sentence, that said: You will fail to save them, even if you get to know about them. I shrugged it off at first and refreshed the page, thinking that it would just go away. But instead, another series of text was present in the place of the other text. I warn you, pathetic boy. You will no matter what fail in your attempt to rescue them. That annoyed me, so I went for refreshing the page. Like the previous time, another series of text appeared. You won't, so don't bother trying. I refreshed it. Why do you want to know about them. You better stop poking your nose in my business. I refreshed it. You better close your game and forget about all things about the Secret Land. I refreshed it. Are you retarded? I refreshed the page again. Or do you refuse to obey? I refreshed the page for another time. So you don't want to obey, don't you? "Frick you, I'm outta here," I said as my fingers slammed against the ALT and F4 keys. Edge vanished into thin air, and then Minecraft came up from its back. And that's when I found out that the game had loaded. My character had spawned in an open superflat world. In front of me, a normal-looking chest was present. Without anymore thoughts, I opened it. A single spawn egg was present in there. When I hovered over it, the nametag read: "Spawn House." Spawn house? I thought, for this was very weird. Why would Mineplex make a "Secret" Crate? Why especially for me, a normal player? Why did those weird bunch of text appear on my homepage? And why does this egg have a weird name? I took a minute to ponder over these facts. But yet I had no answer. But I did have one particular thought in my mind: Maybe, I could find out with this egg. In the game, I looked at the ground. Then with the egg in my hand, I left-clicked. The moment I did so a huge room, probably that in a house, appeared. I was in a room. It had moderate lighting. The curtains were rolled in such a way that they covered the windows. My character was in front of something that looked like a computer. I turned around. Blue bed, white wallpaper, a neat desk and so many other features similar to that in my bedroom. And then, I gasped in realization. The bed represented my bed... The wallpaper represented my wallpaper... The computer in there was my computer... And the curtains in my room were covering the window as well. I noticed something in the corner of room. I turned to look at it. In the corner, the character of a girl with dark purple eyes, long dark purple hair and a whole dark purple body was present there. Then something weird happened. The girl introduced a smile into her face. I shivered. I couldn't stop shivering. In real life, of course, I turned around. And in the corner of the room, I actually saw her. Though the body wasn't blocky, it looked like the girl was of 16-17 years old. Then she smiled. The same smile that was given by her in the game. I froze. Within the blink of an eye, she appeared right in front of me. I couldn't move. I just couldn't. She seized me by the collar and dragged me up in the air. I still couldn't move. She delivered a few punches to my stomach and to my face. I screamed in agony. I could feel my stomach bloating. I could feel my face burning due to the punches. I could feel my lungs collapsing. She threw me onto a wall. My body smacked against it so hard that it severely pained, making me scream louder than the last time. My body slumped against the wall after it hit the ground. Nope, I still couldn't move. She stood right where she was, motionless. I stared at her in horror. Then she again smiled. "Don't mess with the members of the Lands you are forbidden to meet." That was what she said as she turned around and disappeared into thin air, and a few seconds before things went black. I woke up in the hospital. Surrounded by my family, I still felt uneasy. The doctors said that I had no problems with my organs. There were just bandages on my face. Luckily, there were no injuries in my stomach. However, I still had to remain there to be under observation. I am writing this on my smartphone. I don't know what to say, but hopefully this explains why I have written a post today. Also, on the same night, while I was in the hospital, I somehow was awaken. And I felt the dryness in my mouth. I felt as if something was... getting closer to me. My brother was sleeping on the nearby couch, and of course, my parents were in another room at that time. Then she appeared. It was so sudden. I could see the outline of her face in the darkness. She appeared in her human form. I felt as if her face was too close to mine. And I couldn't move. Yes, like the last time, I couldn't move. I was still frozen in my bed, afraid that she would do something to me. After a long period of silence, she finally spoke, and that somehow relieved me. But her words were yet frightening. "Why," she said, "Why did you wish to enter the Lands you never knew?" I had no reply. How could I do so? I never knew why I just did so. I just found it somehow, and took screenshots of it. Am I the one to be blamed. So I said, "It was an accident." I was half-afraid at this point. "Do it again, and you shall be a goner." were the last words she spoke to me then. Before I could say something else, the outline disappeared; she was gone. Simultaneously, the faint rays of sunlight had just entered the room through the window. Evidently, I knew what that meant. So I let the dawn approach, and remained silent, discreetly. Entry VI - 05/02/2019 It’s too hard to explain. Entry V - 08/02/2019 I am not at hoem now. Just call the ploice Entry VI - 09/02/2019 They have intoxicated me. They done much to me. I knwo I’m just inadvertently typing stuff and I’m just having a headache. Oh, the door just opend and O reader, take this lad's posts for granted, for he is doing nothing but fooling you. The images he posted above are not real. He is playing with your minds. "The Secret Land" is nothing but a hoax. Now, allow me to use him. Entry VII - 17/02/2019 Hello, it's Bookworm_12 writing here. Remember the CodeMan incident? Yeah, I'm one his pals. I figured out this whole blog awhile ago while randomly surfing. Since anyone on this website can edit pages, after registering, I decided to do so. About last weekend, he had disappeared, and that too, suddenly. The disappearance was after day he was discharged from the hospital. Pretty... weird. I don't know where he has gone though. I've observed the previous entries and it seems he was trying to get into the so-called "Secret Land". And this purple entity though. It seems she was the one who wrote the previous entry. Weird. His family is still tensed, as they still don't know about his whereabouts. Let me see what I can find, and then I may post the next entry. Who knows what I can find tomorrow. But if I wanna find him real quick, I better speed up my ass. Entry VIII - 18/02/2019 Sorry for the weird ending last time. I’m no longer at home. As I write this from my cell on my smartphone, that I managed to repair a few hours ago (all during the time I could spent in the cell). Yet, the screen is a bit broken and it is bit difficult to type. Strangely and oddly, I am able to access the Internet using the mobile data I have in my phone (Yes, there's a SIM card). Does that mean... something? But that isn't what matters. Well, for now it doesn't. Plus, I have turned off the mobile data so that I don't lose some of it while typing. I am totally broken. They have tortured and used me a lot. That purple thing is the empress here. They torture me from day to night, leaving a lot of scars on my torso, tough I haven't got any serious injuries so far. My eyelids are already heavy, as I am writing this while staying up late. My cell is medium-sized; it has four walls and the cell door is located a few feet away from where I am slumping against the floor. There is a small-sized iron bar window that separates me from the physical environment beyond this establishment. Moreover, the food I get is fricking inferior. I've had enough. I can still feel my stomach rumbling. I have no idea of how the kingdom (Yes, a KINGDOM) looks like. My life now revolves around my cell and the court. The empress just visits me like that, usually, at meal times. It feels a bit uncomfortable and irritating, as she sits a few feet away while I devour my food, smiling. My clothes were so smelly such that I was allowed to clean myself, but wear a huge robe instead, because I was forced to. And the robe is damn huge, as if it was meant for a grown-up guy. Regarding the look of the people, they all look... purple. There are now footsteps outside my door... ~ Okay, back. Let me tell you something weird that happened. Starting from the time I heard the footsteps, I turned off the screen, tucked the phone under my robe, and pretended to be sleeping. My eyes were a bit open, tough they were heavy enough. I saw the opaque cell door open, and then it was the Queen, by herself. There was some else there, but I couldn't recognize his face. A conversation began, and so did my eavesdropping. "This is the boy, isn't he?" the man said, while slowing running his fingers down his brown beard. "Yes," was the short reply. Then silence followed those words of the Queen. It was long, but I felt as if it was an eternity. Finally, she broke the silence saying: "Tomorrow is the big day." Then she smiled, but this time revealing her teeth, as if it was something... suspicious was prevalent. My eyes were on the verge of collapsing. "Yes," the man said, "He shall be perfect." Then it all blacked out. When I regained it was dawn, as the faint rays of the sun came through the iron bars. I had woken up naturally. It took me a moment to realize about the blog, and when I did so, I quickly searched myself. There the smartphone was, safe and sound. And so I am writing this to you. Maybe, you can consider this a warning as well. Most likely, yes. I'll probably be dead by afternoon or so, because of my stomach not getting proper meals for almost an eternity or so. I don't know. I just don't know. Entry IX - 19/02/2019 It's Bookworm here... Fudge. Damn it. He actually wrote that. I swear I didn't write the previous entry, guys. Check this page's history if you want. Fuuuuudge I better speed up. I'm wondering I might go insane as well. Fudge. Still no distinct news, though. By the way, I've been thinking stuff. If he wrote the previous entry from there, then he must be somewhere ''in '' this world. Or maybe something else? Hash, please, for the sake of it, if you see this, send me your goddamn location for now. Please. Entry X - 21/03/2019 Where has he disappeared? Who has taken him? And why? You see, I've been thinking stuff (yes, it's Bookworm here), and I think we can trace all those events back to his computer. Since it all took place there, why not go there? It's currently 2:27 p.m. It's the holidays, and so, it would nice enough to walk amongst the cold snow. I begin now. 2:40 p.m.:-''' Reached. I'm typing this on my mobile using the Wi-Fi at his house, and that too, in his room. His parents are still worried like hell. Their condition makes me wonder whether they have eaten for a few days. I didn't tell the actual purpose of coming here; I just said that I had to collect some of my school stuff from there. They relentlessly agreed, but still I felt bad about lying to them while they were going through some hardships. The police must have been informed, and they had to be on the move. Anyways, I'm up here, typing with aid of the Wi-Fi here. I found his laptop here, and it seems the password in his laptop is removed. Weird. I'm gonna update in a few moments, so yeah, here I go. '2:51 p.m:-' So yeah, after clicking on its icon, it took me ten minutes to get into his account. The desktop is neat. All of his files occur to be auto-arranged. Heh, a nerd would always be neat. I am going to investigate his computer for the next few minutes, so yeah, I'll be right back. '2:59 p.m:- '''I have been going through a few folders right now, and I did happen to notice is that a couple of video files and a notepad file in the 'Documents' folder. The videos have the classic Windows thumbnail, and they have been named as follows: ''thedayofthefestival.mp4 thedayofthankfulness.mp4 courtarchives.mp4 courtjester.mp4 I was confused and retained a sick feeling in my stomach. Something just wasn't right, and the titles of those videos told me so. It took me a while to get back to myself, and when I did, I randomly decided to go for the Notepad file at the end, after I had watched all those videos. Now, I am going to watch all of them and give a summary of each of them. BRB. ' '''3:27 p.m:- '''I'm back home. It turns out that just as I was going to watch ''courtjester.mp4, I heard sirens outside, and upon glancing at the window I saw two policemen coming out of their cars which were parked on the other side of the road and walking towards the house. I knew I had to leave immediately, for they'd think that something suspicious was going on all the time (the cops of our days...), and then needless to say... yeah, you probably got it by now. Worse thing's that the absence of a USB prevented me from copying this so that I could plug it in and watch using my own PC. Instead, I turned off the PC, not leaving until I had seen a black screen with my own eyes, and then scurried downstairs. I said my goodbyes to Hash's parents and departed. I happened to be exiting when the cops were just about three meters away from the front door. I acted as calm as I could as I walking away so that no suspicion arose. And boy, I did make it out of there without any hindrances. Anyways, the summaries of every video I had seen back there are given below: ---- thedayofthankfulness.mp4 In the beginning of this one minute video, a huge party hall made in Minecraft (that mystified me) is present. Different blue-skinned characters with different eye colors and robes were present. The people are in their respective seats, chatting with one another. Then, a girl with the same skin tone and a majestic robe walks in. By the time she assembles in her seat, which is at the front, all the people stop talking and look at her. At this point, she begans speaking in a voice of what seems to be that of a late teenage girl. She greets everybody present there, and began praising something (that I couldn't catch hold of despite re-watching that part several times) before moving into her speech. Briefly speaking, she tells all of them about the coming festival and to be to their 'lord' about it. Then she asks her 'lord' to accept the sacrifice that they were going to give to them tomorrow. She also tells them that after that day, the outside world, the entirety of it would come to know of their existence. She tells them that they would be ruling the entire world later on, with the praise of their 'lord'. After some more talking, all of the people began to cheer in chorus, putting their hands up in the air each time. It is at this time, that static appears and the video glitches a bit, and the next moment you look at it you see real people, yes, ''real, blue-skinned, human-like people of different ages and sizes cheering over there in their robes. The girl herself appears to be one a late teenager. The video ends the moment the girl makes a gesture at the camera, probably telling the operator to stop recording. ---- Before you comment on the shit I have seen, let me remind you that I MYSELF have no idea of what I have seen. I know it's evidently weird to presume that they had a camera rolling in there. Or atleast... if that place was on Earth. This causes even more speculations to rise among us. Well, maybe you should just read the next summary as I contemplate on this matter for a bit? ---- '''courtarchieves.mp4' In this video, a courtroom sequence is shown. Everything's blocky, and the camera is focused on that blue girl with the robe in the last video. She is sitting on a throne made of lapis lazuli. Anybody who watches this will presume it to be nighttime. The girl speaks to the camera, saying that they will introduce the "Gift That Shall Save All" to the people tomorrow. She even praises something, probably the same thing from the previous video, multiple times. And then orders her guards, who are out of the field of view, to bring "him" to her. The guards come into view and shove a boy —— who is not blue-skinned at all from the appearance of his bare arms and feet, and has some small sack bag inverted over his head —— to her. She slams his face against the floor and retains him like that while she speaks of how sooner they would be freed from "that prison". She then asks the cameraman to "save" this in order to "show them that they were coming." The video ends with the girl fixing his gaze on the boy and her eyes suddenly changing to dark red and her lips widening with a grin. ---- When I finished watching the video from my friend's house, I was stunned. Whoever those people were, they had him. And they were going to... sacrifice him. For something. Shit. ---- thedayofthefestival.mp4 It is dawn. The camera, from an end-to-end view, is focused at an intersection in a town square (?). There are buildings lining the road, probably in which the blue people of different sizes and robes, who are gathered around a wooden platform in the center, live. On the platform stands the same girl from the previous video, her eyes focused on the boy with the sack bag over his head. The boy is lying face down on the platform, judging by how it looks. The girl seems to be glaring at the boy for some reason, or maybe it was a part of the ritual that was soon going to unfold. When she raises her hand high in the air, the people start chanting something, most likely trying to invoke somebody. After a full minute of this, crazy things begin to happen. A loud roar silences the crowd, one that sounds totally maniacal and devilish. Then, the wind starts blowing furiously, as its whistling plays deeply amongst the crowd. It seems like a storm is developing. Then to the north of the platform, dark particles gather up on the ground and soon materialize into a giant black gooey being with two horns (like those of a bull) on top of his head. Then a shrill voice is heard from the being, who moves his mouth constantly in speech. What he says is not clear to the camera, probably due to the whistling of wind submerging his voice. The blue people surrounding the platform began to flee away from the monster, and the girl just stares at it, with what expression I don’t know since she has turned her body completely so as to face him. The monster appears to scolds the girl, pointing a gooey arm at her, and after a few seconds, the monster rushes forth, the girl does nothing, the boy just lies unconscious there, and the last thing that is seen is the monster’s face hovering up to the camera from the body with black particles coming from it. ---- ... I need some time with myself. Entry XI - 19/04/2019 It’s been a long time since I last posted, right? I have seen the Internet. It’s full of viral videos and exciting news. People going here and there, seeing stuff, and all. Nobody at all has seen to notice this blog, and my suffering. It’s okay, it’s not like anybody cares, actually. Nobody was there to call the cops... I get that, it’s typical of the current generation. Let me just spit it out: I’m in some cave in some part of a forest. With some knowledge I managed to set a fire that now provides me with warmth from the rainy environment outside. I have managed to obtain some food and water, don’t ask me how, I had to chew on raw meat. I’ve escaped. After months of torment and disastrous occurences, I’m finally free... yet not in the way I wanted. I’m stranded in the solitude of some huge forest and the signal fluctuates often. I think my end will be in two days from now. That’s right, 21st April, 2019. I don’t see the point of living anymore. Even if I return to my school I will no matter what be faced with humiliation and embarrassment. Despite being an introvert, it will happen, my school’s like that. Once they write about me in their papers I won’t be able to live properly. Whatever happened to me in the “Secret Land” better be kept to myself. I’ve been abused and used for enough. The mobile data will also finish within two days, provided that I use it only once per day. So yeah, goodbye, brave new world. I shall be departing soon. Entry XII - 20/04/2019 Alas, one more day before I finally cease to exist. I am curious to experience my death, and that too, in complete solitude. I have seen some your comments. It’s okay, you don’t have to believe my words. I feel pain. That’s all. It’s not necessary that you feel it too. I have seen my friend writing on my blog. Good friend, I thank for all the moments you have given me in life. You were indeed a friend, a great friend. You struggled to find about my whereabouts, that’s enough. You have done all you could. The people of the Secret Land will not interfere in my death, for they are all gone now. Perished. Extinct. By what must be not told, for if I do then it will come after me. I can’t stop having nightmares of what will happen if I happen to return to school. My family will have to move elsewhere. I beg all of your pardon, my dearest family members. I didn’t expect everything to go like this. I can smell it. Ah, the fresh smell of death from my wounds. So sweet, so enticing. Goodbye. Entry XIII - 21/04/2019 I am surprised as to how I am still alive now. The pain is at its peak. I can feel my consciousness being drained away. I am finally going to stop breathing. ... ... No. It’s them. I can hear them. Their footsteps outside the cave. It’s them. They are coming for me. For revenge. Alas, I will die by murder. Wait, but aren’t they dead? And aren’t these the same huge footsteps I heard elsewhere? Oh no, it’s him. It can’t be him. I see it... the shadow of a huge figure. no... ---- To be continued... ---- Written by H950sm. ---- Category:H950sm Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas